Daughter of the Moon (Rewrite)
by The Dark Is My Domain
Summary: After a week of recovering from her return Princess Luna seeks to return what was lost by her banishment and find the one pony she cares for the most... her daughter.


_Hello it's been such a long time, I've been working on this rewrite for a long time and I'm putting it on here to test the waters and see if people like this better than the original Daughter of the Moon story I wrote a very long time ago. Well I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave a review._

 _And of course My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro not me._

* * *

It had long been a superstition among pony kind that the reflection of mirrors reflected a part of the ponies soul. If it had been true, Princess Luna could only imagine the cracks and blemishes of her own soul as she looked at herself within her mirror. What she saw was her natural form, something which had taken time to regrow into after her return from the moon. Gone was her pale blue mane and tail now retaken by the stars that once again re-inhabited them. Truly she was herself again, but as she looked at her reflection she couldn't help but spot a hole in her heart. Turning she gracefully made her way to her door, she knew her destination and she knew the heartache that plagued her mind.

The castle hallways were something Luna would have to get used to if she desired to return as the Princess of the night. The long twisting corridors and the identical pony guards would cause lesser ponies to lose their way, but not Luna, not when she had a goal, and not when she could feel her sister's presence in the other end of the castle.

It didn't take long to find the balcony that Celestia had taken to view the city. "Greeting sister." Luna spoke gaining Celestia's attention.

"Ahh, Luna" she tuned her head in greeting as a pleasant smile adorned her lips. "I hadn't expected you. I was about to lower the sun in preparation for the night." she explained as Luna sat besides her looking down at the castle town of Canterlot. "Would you like to rise the moon tonight?" Celestia asked hopefully wondering if her sister was willing to retake her rightful place in raising the moon.

"Not… tonight" she said "My thoughts are consumed on other matters." Nodding in understanding Celestia turned her attention towards the setting sun on the horizon. Eyes closed and horn aglow she cast her magic towards the sun, helping it continue it's journey so that night may begin. Wings outstretched she strained as her magic grabbed hold of the moon, pulling it up into the darkened sky. Luna watched irritated as her sister ungracefully set her moon on it's path. "My moon is not an old stone to cast into the night sky, sister." she lectured.

"Your moon is not as easy to move." Celestia retorted "Perhaps one day you could try lifting my sun, as see how easy it is for yourself."

"Neigh the night is my domain not the day. Besides the sun is far less graceful than my moon" Luna coyly smirked sticking her tongue out at her sister. She shared a laugh hoping to lighten the mood before she knew her question would cause turning it to a more serious one. "Celestia I would like..."

"I'm sorry" Celestia suddenly interrupted her smile faded as she looked down at the city, while her sister looked up. With a heavy sigh she continued "There was an accident many moons after your banishment" she explained gaining a dreaded and painful look from her sister.

"Please..." Luna asked, voice faltering as her heart feared what her sister was telling her "Please don't tell me she..." the words were caught on her tongue as she feared the answer.

"No" came an instant reply causing the pain that had began filling Luna's heart to abide for the time being.

"An incident caused by errant magic caused her to lose herself completely." Celestia explained as she recounted the painful memory. "I failed you, I promised to keep her safe, but I failed."

Luna's mind recoiled as it tried to process the information that her sister was telling her about. "Is she safe?" came her first question as she looked up at her elder sister who nodded back. "Does she know who I am?" came her second question.

"No. Nor does she know her true nature." Celestia explained to her younger sister.

"I see..." Luna spoke understanding her sister's words. "I would like to see her" she said confidently. "She may not know who she is now, but she is still precious to me and I would like her to know who she is."

Celestia visibly sagged as she carefully thought though her next words. "Very well." she told Luna who looked back with a hopeful smile. "I will arrange for her to meet you."

"Oh thank you sister!" came the joyful response from Luna as she pushed into a loving hug with her wings. "I can't tell you how happy I am." she continued as her sister returned the sisterly affection. "I just know everything will be back to how things were, and we can be a family once again!"

"I know" smiled Celestia catching her sister's own joyful smile. "Now I must be off" she said pulling off from Luna's hug. "There are letters I must send."

"Yes, of course, thank you Celestia."

The smile was genuine as Celestia watched Luna's spirit sore. "Goodnight Luna" she spoke wishing her younger sister a good night.

"Goodnight Celestia" came the happy response "and may your dreams be pleasant tonight" she wished as she watched as her elder sister began leaving, leaving her behind to look up at the stars of the night sky with hope towards the future. And for the first time in the week that she had returned Luna felt the hole in her heart that she heavily carried with her, now felt lighter than it had in years.

Meanwhile as the Princess of the Sun made her way back to her chambers, her thoughts soured as she walked though the castle hallways. Yes she wanted her younger sister to be happy, she would do anything for that. But as her thoughts travelled to the desire her younger sister wanted her heart ached. 'Perhaps this time will be different' her hopeful heart tried to comfort her. "Perhaps" her mind spoke aloud not believing what her heart wanted to believe, as she finally arrived back at her royal bedchambers.

Stepping inside she used her magic to lock the doors behind her, keeping any pony from interrupting her as she moved with purpose towards her writing desk. Sitting at the desk, she used her magic to grab a spare parchment and quill. The letter Celestia intended to write would be the most important letter she would ever write, it was so important that she couldn't help but hesitate. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before opening them again as her quill began to write.

"My most faithful student..."


End file.
